


kiss me on the mouth.

by PayetteStAmour



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Top Katsuki Yuuri, viktor with a 'k'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PayetteStAmour/pseuds/PayetteStAmour
Summary: Slowly the awareness that his eyes were open came to Yuuri, his vision refining to its regular fuzziness with a few rapid blinks. Waking up like this was normal, that his eyes would open before consciousness fully returned. Then his body would slowly wake, first in his legs then his arms, and with a full-body shiver he was more or less awake. It was that moment when he realized he was woken up by his lover slipping back into bed behind him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so yay I wrote fanfic. Also: you will never see me write Viktor as a top. Not saying he never is, just I will never write it. ;D

Slowly the awareness that his eyes were open came to Yuuri, his vision refining to its regular fuzziness with a few rapid blinks. Waking up like this was normal, that his eyes would open before consciousness fully returned. Then his body would slowly wake, first in his legs then his arms, and with a full-body shiver he was more or less awake. It was that moment when he realized he was woken up by his lover slipping back into bed behind him.

“Y _uu_ ri,” came a muffled voice behind him, damp puffs of breath fanning across his shoulder that were replaced by a pair of lips. The movements against his sleep-warm skin were slow, sluggishly dragging across the top of his shoulder blade, toward the nape of his neck.

“ _Mm_ , Viktor,” Yuuri complained, rolling over to face his lover. “It’s still dark. What time is it?”

“No idea,” Viktor chuckled, bringing their mouths together with a happy sigh.

Yuuri opened for the man’s questing tongue when it swiped across his lower lip, a happy noise bubbling out of his throat. He would never truly complain about being woken up if it meant this lazy press of tongues and lips and hands. He flinched as Viktor’s cold fingers slipped up his sides, chuckling into the older man’s mouth as he rolled them.

With a sigh, Yuuri found himself settling between Viktor’s thighs, slotting their bodies together the way Viktor always liked. He felt more than heard the contented rumble the rolled through his lover. With a grin against the Russian’s lips, Yuuri reached up with one hand to cradle the back of his head, tilting Viktor’s lips up and away so that the lovely line of his throat was stretched before him.

“Yuuri, you know what that does to me,” Viktor murmured, his voice not much more than a whisper as his hands went immediately to grope at Yuuri’s ass. He let out a breathy little moan when Yuuri nibbled and sucked at his pulse, squeezing the firm globes in his hands.

Yuuri’s free hand was resting on Viktor’s chest, thumb idly brushing across the pale skin before making a deliberate swipe over a pebbled nipple. Viktor’s shudder wracked through both of them, and Yuuri couldn’t have helped pinching the perfect nub even if he had wanted to; the older man was always so responsive to these ministrations, arching his chest up and gasping. Yuuri happily rewarded him with a firm roll of nub between his thumb and forefinger, twisting it slightly before giving a light pull, plucking the pink flesh to drag a sweet little sound from his lover.

“Y _uu_ ri, please,” Viktor whispered, twisting his head in a way that knocked Yuuri away from his throat, where little bruises had begun to surface under his attentions, and coaxing him back into a deep kiss, tongues and lips sliding against one another until they were both breathless and moaning.

With a soft groan, Viktor hitched a leg up to wrap around Yuuri’s hip, rocking his pelvis up to press the line of his hardening cock against him. Gasping and breaking the kiss momentarily, Yuuri rutted against the man below him, eyes shut and breaths panting out across Viktor’s lips. There was a petulant whine beneath Yuuri before his lips were reclaimed, a hand in his hair and another sliding under the waistband of his underwear.

“Viktor,” Yuuri chided, his tone playful even as his voice was rough as sandpaper, a shiver tingling up his spine at feeling the bare flesh of Viktor’s hand splayed across his asscheek. “I thought we wanted to rest before tomorrow. You said you wanted to wait until after the competition.”

The Russian huffed, a little indignant as he rocked up against Yuuri. “You _know_ what happens when you put your naughty little mouth on my neck,” Viktor pouted, kissing his lover thoroughly once his piece was said.

Yuuri couldn’t help the grin that split his face at that. If Viktor wanted to play like this was _his_ fault, as if he hadn’t been the one to start it all in the first place, then so be it. Yuuri was more than content with finishing it.

With some effort, Yuuri adjusted his legs beneath him, keeping his pelvis pinned against Viktor’s, but allowing some space between their chests. With an elbow propping himself up over Viktor, Yuuri slipped his other hand down the toned abdomen of his lover, fingers brushing through the pale hairs that led straight down the center and ended at the waistband of Viktor’s underwear. With only a moment’s hesitation, Yuuri slipped his hand under the elastic, finding his prize within.

The moan that burst from Viktor was guttural and loud in the quiet of their hotel room. Two hands were now in Yuuri’s hair, holding tightly while the breath was sucked from his lungs in a needy, passionate kiss. With a throaty groan, Yuuri stroked the length in his hand in earnest, feeling each hitch of Viktor’s breath, feeling the way he shook beneath him. It wasn’t long before Viktor was tearing his mouth away to pant for breath.

“Yuuri, stop,” Viktor moaned urgently, slipping a hand between them to halt Yuuri’s hand. “I don’t want to cum like this. Please, more. Please.”

Yuuri was grinning as he sat up, releasing Viktor’s cock from his grip and relishing the sad whine that brought out of the older man. “How do you want it, Viktor?”

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Viktor moaned, the harsh language and rough voice uncharacteristic for him. Both of these things went straight to Yuuri’s cock, however.

Groaning with want, Yuuri squinted through the darkness at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was three in the morning, hours since they first went to bed. Lifting himself up, Yuuri moved to extricate himself from Viktor’s grasping limbs. “I’ll wait while you go take care of--”

Viktor shook his head quickly, winding his legs and arms more tightly around Yuuri’s body. “No need, I took care of that already.”

Yuuri peered through the darkness at his lover’s face, a blush and a cocky smirk warring for dominance on his face. “Viktor, you were the one who insisted I rest before tomorrow.”

The older man chuckled, and Yuuri could make out the way he bit his lower lip. If Yuuri didn’t know better, he’d think Viktor was embarrassed. “I know that, but I woke up and you were so perfect, I wanted to kiss you.”

“This is more than kissing,” Yuuri chided lightly, leaning over to fumble the bedside table drawer open, yanking a chain of condoms out of the box just inside, as well as the bottle of lube.

“You kissed my neck, Yuuri. I don’t know what you expect from me,” Viktor burst out, laughing out loud.

“You got ready _before_ I kissed your neck,” Yuuri sighed while he coated his fingers with the lube. “Did you already do this as well?” he asked slowly, trailing his slicked fingertips down the length of Viktor’s cock and pausing to fondle his sac.

Viktor shook his head quickly, gasping at the sensations.

“I’m a little surprised,” Yuuri admitted with a chuckle,dipping his head to suckle at Viktor’s jaw.

“I like when you do it,” he groaned when a fingertip circled his puckered entrance. The man shuddered as the digit pressed in, slow and steady. It was only a cursory penetration, just enough to tease before withdrawing completely. Viktor sighed as the digit returned with another, stretching him open and reaching nice and deep. “You always take such good care of me.”

Yuuri couldn’t have helped the grin that crossed his face at that if he wanted to, dropping his forehead to Viktor’s shoulder as he worked his fingers in and out of him. His movements were quick and purely practical, focused on preparing more than pleasure, but Viktor moaned and arched all the same, his hands holding onto Yuuri’s shoulders tight enough to leave bruises.

Lifting his head, Yuuri sealed his mouth to Viktor’s, pressing his tongue past the man’s lips while crooking his fingers with wicked intent. He was smiling as his fingertips brushed over that spot, groaning himself at the choking noise his lover made and the way hips pressed down against his thrusting hand. Massaging that spot, Yuuri drank in the high-pitched noises the man beneath him made, rode out the way he shuddered and writhed as each pleasurable jolt wracked his body.

Yuuri sat up as he felt his stomach growing slick, looking down to watch, fascinated, as another glob of precum dribbled out of Viktor’s slit in time with Yuuri’s massaging fingers. Without even thinking about it, Yuuri slid down Viktor’s body and took the man’s cock into his mouth, moaning as the bitterness flooded his senses.

“ _Yuuri_!” Viktor all but shouted, back arching, his pelvis jittery as he tried to decide where to thrust; into the heat of Yuuri’s mouth, or back onto the stretch of Yuuri’s fingers? His hands had a similar indecision, alternating between holding Yuuri’s head, covering his own mouth, or wringing the sheets and pillows while he whined. He was so responsive, even to the slightest stimulation, that Yuuri had once accused him of faking it.

But no, Viktor was just this loud, and this needy, his thighs shaking around Yuuri’s bobbing head while he rocked back on the fingers dutifully fucking him, hitting his prostate on every slide in and out. Yuuri could tell he was close, with the way his breath kept hitching higher and higher, back arching off the bed and head tossing on the pillow.

“Yuuri, I’m _ah_ I’m going to cu- _uhm_ ,” Viktor managed to babble, just before his cock pulsed in Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri moaned while he swallowed, slipping his mouth off of Viktor’s length and kissing his way up his lover’s body, still moving his fingers inside his entrance, but avoiding his prostate while Viktor came down from his orgasm.

“Okay?” Yuuri checked in as he pressed kisses along Viktor’s jaw and ear, nuzzling him affectionately.

“Yes, _yes_ I’m okay,” Viktor whispered, shuddering when Yuuri’s fingers withdrew from his body. “Please, Yuuri, I still want you.”

“I know,” Yuuri soothed, while he sat back up, snatching one of the condoms and ripping open the packaging. He made quick work of slipping the condom on, slicking it with some more lube and shuddering at the feeling of his hand working his own cock. He thrust into his fist, eyes fluttering as he grabbed Viktor’s hip. “How do you want this?”

Viktor rolled over so quickly, he nearly knocked Yuuri right off the bed with his leg. The younger man barely caught himself on the edge of the mattress, laughing as Viktor continued rolling onto his stomach as if nothing had happened. It was possible that the older man truly had no idea he’d almost caused a serious head injury, so gone was he with his need.

Yuuri didn’t waste any time teasing Viktor, pressing into his loose, slick hole with little resistance. Beneath him, Viktor clawed his way up the bed, hands pressed flat against the headboard, and face pressed into the pillow.

This was the way Viktor loved it the most, being dragged apart at the seams while still recovering from release, his body shivering and shaking as he filled the air around them with little huffing breaths and moans. Yuuri barely had to move when his lover was like this, just the pressure of him inside him enough to make the Russian whine and beg. Often, Yuuri was tempted to see what Viktor would do if he just sat there. Would Viktor lift his head and properly beg for more? Would he fuck himself on Yuuri’s length?

But alas, for all of Yuuri’s virtues, patience was never really one of them. Sure he could emulate patience, and often the ability to tolerate insufferable people is confused with patience, but the genuine feeling was not something he came by.

Leaning down to press a kiss between Viktor’s shoulderblades, Yuuri began to shift his hips against his lover, wrenching a sobbing groan from the man. It’s only slight movements, enough to work them both up, but not much for proper stimulation. It wasn’t long before Viktor was grunting with something that sounded like frustration. Yuuri smiled at that, soaking in the knowledge that _he does this_ to Viktor. That only _he_ gets to see the man like this, shattered, needy, and wanton beneath him. That Viktor only wants _him_.

The possessiveness shot through Yuuri and he straightened so that he could grab a good hold of Viktor’s hips, pulling the man back as he drove his pelvis forward. The slap of their flesh meeting did nothing to drown out Viktor’s startled cry, and before the man could draw another breath, Yuuri was thrusting again. The pace was set from there, fast and rough and needy, only the sounds of their moans and the slapping of skin felling the hotel room around them, Yuuri being just as noisy as his lover below him.

With a huffing whine, Yuuri lifted up more onto his knees, pushing Viktor’s hips down to force his knees wide. Even though the man no longer skated competitively, his flexibility was something to be marvelled at. The change in angle had Yuuri thrusting down into his lover, something that had Viktor burying his face into the pillow beneath him and all but wailing. Yuuri knew it was for the best that his lover muffle himself, as they were surrounded by other skaters in the hotel and there was no need for them to be made privy to their bedroom activities.

Yet at the same time, Yuuri _wanted_ them to know what exactly they got up to behind closed doors. He wanted no doubt about this. And most of all, he wanted--no needed them to know just how much Viktor Nikiforov _loved_ being torn apart by Yuuri Katsuki.

There was a brief moment of indecision, and somehow Viktor noticed the hesitation, even through the haze of his need. The man turned his face out of his pillow to look up at Yuuri over his shoulder, eyes half-lidded as he let out a moan unrestrained. It was deafening in the quiet of their room, and Yuuri knew that some part of him should be embarrassed by it, but all he could do was shiver and fuck into Viktor even harder.

From there it devolved, with Viktor groaning and hollering his praises--in English, Russian, and broken Japanese--while Yuuri grunted and moaned as he moved within the heat of his lover. Yuuri lost track of how much time they spent like this before Viktor all but begged to touch his cock, his voice coarse from his noises all night. It wasn’t long after that when Yuuri felt the channel hugging his cock tighten even more around him, and suddenly Viktor was shouting Yuuri’s name.

“Viktor,” Yuuri moaned, pulling out before he came, ignoring Viktor’s keening complaints. With a strength that surprised himself, Yuuri rolled his still-shivering fiance onto his back.

“Yuuri--” Viktor began before he was cut off by a near shout when he was entered again.

Without waiting even a moment, Yuuri began snapping his hips against his lover, straining forward until he could press his mouth sloppily against Viktor’s. The man beneath him tried to respond with some semblance of kissing, his mouth moving with Yuuri’s, but he couldn’t keep up with oversensitivity rocketing through him.

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri groaned, eyes rolling back and hips stuttering as release finally rushed through him, sucking the breath from his lungs.

When he withdrew from his lover’s body, Viktor made a sound that was equal parts regret and relief, and lied on the bed breathless and limp. Yuuri stumbled across the room to dispose of the condom and wash his hands. Grabbing a cloth and wetting it with warm water.

Returning to the bedroom, he saw that Viktor had moved to the other bed, still catching his breath. “You rolled me into the wet spot,” the man complained when Yuuri settled on the bed next to him, his eyes still closed.

It was a common enough complaint, and Yuuri was already wiping the warm cloth over Viktor’s lower back and perfect ass, cleaning a mess he couldn’t see. He slipped the cloth into the cleft of Viktor’s ass, cleaning up the lube around his hole and smeared on the cheeks. Viktor was sighing at the tender treatment, spreading his legs slightly to allow Yuuri better access.

When he was done, Yuuri moved to take the cloth back to the bathroom, but Viktor snagged his wrist to stop him. “Sleep, now,” Viktor murmured, shaking Yuuri’s hand until he dropped the cloth on the floor next to the bed. “Finish cleaning up in a few hours.”

Yuuri grinned, despite his exhaustion, and leaned down to kiss Viktor’s cheek, tucking them both in under the covers.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://andrewminyard.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/thewrajth).  
>   
>  ~~I wrote this fic in kind of retaliation to the sheer number of midnight-sex and morning-sex fics where the bottom doesn't get cleaned up at all and I just want to scream about it. Like my buddies, my friends, my loves, let the bottoms go number 2 before they get fucked. Anal sex isn't something you can spontaneously have like that!~~  
> 


End file.
